No fue culpa mia
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Songfic. Harry y Ron se deben una charla acerca de Hermione, y ha llegado el momento en que la tengan... Ambos se disputan su amor y la culpa de la situacion por la que pasan. HHr.


Este fic fue editado para que no rompiera ninguna norma. Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco la canción que escuché para inspirarme a escribir el fic.

**No fue culpa mía**

Por Ruby P. Black

Se miraban a los ojos. Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. El primero, que era más alto se paseaba por la sala nervioso y tenía las orejas levemente coloreadas de un tinte rojo. El segundo, de cabello alborotado de un tono negro intenso estaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento, y observaba a su amigo... si, era su amigo. Lo miraba con tristeza pero también con cierta rabia.

Los dos esperaban algo para comenzar a hablar y ninguno sabía qué era eso. De todas formas, lo que fuese, no llegaba y ellos continuaban esperando.

Entonces el pelirrojo, que era alto y bastante más corpulento que el otro se detuvo. Y le observó.

Fue como sentir el impacto de un proyectil que le dio de lleno en el alma. Le miraba con amargura y dolor mezclados en las órbitas azules. Toda la amistad que había entre ellos volvió de un relampagazo ante él y se sintió muy sucio. Pero luego recordó la razón de todo lo que allí acontecía y volvió a recuperar la dureza en su mirada.

Ronald Weasley abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué pedirle? ¿Y Cómo? Si todo lo que había construido ya se había destruido ante sus ojos

Entonces su amigo se puso de pie. Sí, aún eran amigos. Y eso no cambiaría. Al menos eso trataba de repetirse el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda. No quería perderlo. Ni a... Tampoco quería quedarse sin él.

- No fue culpa mía – dijo con voz suave el muchacho mirando la espalda del amigo de toda su vida. Suspiró tenuemente – no fue culpa mía que ella se sintiese tan sola y que... a la vez fuera tan fuerte.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Ron en el mismo tono, con un decibel demasiado bajo.

Harry Potter se sintió el ser más bastardo del mundo, pero una vez más, luchaba por una causa justa, por algo que valía de todas maneras la lucha. Siempre valdría. Con ella no existía el no, y lo imposible. Por lo menos no existía mientras continuase sonriendo y tratando de hacerle feliz.

- Ella buscaba la felicidad, Ron – le dijo como si con eso dijese todo. Era una explicación tan vana como decir que el sol brilla. Era tan vano como tirar a la basura todos los años que llevaban de amistad y olvidarse de que, ese ser que estaba enfrente, había dado mucho por él – Siempre te la reclamó y tu... siempre te pidió que la hicieras feliz. Ella corrió a por esa felicidad.

El muchacho de cabello pelirrojo volvió a pasearse por el cuarto con una mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Le había pedido realmente la felicidad? ¿y qué hacía él? Mientras ella pedía a gritos la felicidad... atención y tantas cosas que siempre se había merecido, él estaba en los brazos de otra mujer, revolcándose en cama ajena. Esas eran sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no sentía remordimiento por esa otra mujer. No tenía la culpa de haber encontrado en otros brazos algo intenso y reconocible, algo que le complementaba. Ignoró esa reacción. Eso era una locura. Porque él sólo amaba a una... y ahora... la necesitaba con toda las fuerzas de su corazón.

Porque... de verdad la necesitaba, ¿no?

- Harry...

Hubo un silencio aterrador.

**-**La necesito – susurró y luego miró a los orbes verdes intensos de su amigo – Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle, que entienda por qué le hice tanto daño. Ya sé que le hecho mucho mal y que ya no le queda ilusión para la vida pero...

Su amigo era su última opción, su último salvavidas, a pesar de todo...

- Por favor, debes hablar con ella – le pidió haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello reteniendo una expresión – si ella se va... yo me muero Harry.

Y el corazón de Potter estalló. Miró a los ojos azules de Ron. Y luego recordó la mirada angustiada de la noche en que la encontró, temblando bajo al lluvia, susurrando insultos, suspirando. Sufriendo. Y no le encontró remedio a su bronca. A su rabia hacia el que era, de todas maneras, su mejor amigo.

Le detuvo del hombro impidiendo que continuase caminando y sus ojos le fulminaron antes de notar que lo hacía.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ron! – exclamó y le soltó conteniendo un golpe no dado – ¡No fue culpa mía! No me metas así porque no fue culpa mía. Tú sabías... Sabías lo que apostabas empezando una relación con ella – sintió toda la amargura que sus palabras encerraban y tragó saliva pesadamente mientras volvía su cuerpo al sillón. Las piernas le temblaban – ella te quería... te amaba... todo el mundo lo sabía, ella prodigaba el amor por ti como lo hace con todo en lo que cree firmemente. ¡Pero le rompiste el corazón!

Su amigo abrió los ojos.

- le rompiste el alma.

Y los cerró fuertemente. Era cierto. ¿Y que hacer con un error? Si los errores se perdonan... se enmiendan. ¿Qué manera tenía de enmendar ese error cometido con su amiga? Merlín, Harry tenía razón porque se había arriesgado, se había jugado a una relación y había fallado. Como, quizás, todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera. Todos continuaban pensando que él nunca la había amado. ¡Es que todos se equivocaban! Si...

- "se equivocaban" – se repitió pasándose una mano por la nuca. Sentía algo caliente en la garganta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente otra vez.

- Por favor...

Se le estaba cayendo el mundo, ya era algo en pedazos, todo en lo que creía, todo lo que era. Su mujer. Su novia. Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amiga.

Todo se caía en pedazos y lamentablemente, él era el único culpable.

- Por favor – volvió a gimotear como un niño débil – Una vez más. Necesito verla. Tenerla aquí frente a mí y escuchar su voz.

- Ron...

- Es importante, Harry – le sujetó de las solapas de la camisa que el moreno llevaba y le sacudió un poco sin caer en un tono agresivo – necesito mirar a sus ojos y comprender...

Harry Potter, el que en un tiempo había sido el niño que vivió, el que ahora era un hombre maduro y lleno de principios; se estremeció y desvió la vista mientras se desprendía de las manos de su amigo y se alejaba en dirección a la chimenea.

- Comprender que no es de mí de quien está enamorada.

Los ojos de Potter se posaron en una fotografía en la chimenea y levantó su mano para acariciar el marco. Sus dedos temblorosos se deslizaron por los cabellos alborotados de la fotografiada mientras ella reía y abrazaba a dos personas. Era tan niña allí y la tenía tan cerca, tan disponible, como si estuviese encerrada en una bolita de cristal donde siempre estaría protegida y accesible. Ese había sido su mayor error.

Sintió los labios resecos y un suspiro le salió del alma.

La fotografía en sus manos era tan pura e inocente. No era como lo que había allí. En esa misma sala.

- No fue culpa mía... – repitió **- **De verdad no lo fue – le aseguró soltando un leve gemido. Los hombres no lloran... ¿Estaba seguro? Porque el que había dicho eso nunca había tenido enfrente a un amigo del alma, a un hermano, a un hombre al que había traicionado sintiendo todo el placer del mundo – Su corazón estaba en pedazos.

- Y tú quisiste reconstruirlo.

No quería sonar como reproche, pero de todas formas así fue como sonó.

- Tú tomaste todo su amor como si fuera algo más en tu vida, algo que era de siempre.

- ¿Y tú no lo hiciste? – Ron detuvo sus pasos hacia él. Le estaba reprochando. Se estaba vengando. Y él no quería hacer eso con Harry. El y ella eran lo único realmente suyo que había tenido en toda su vida.

Había madurado lo suficiente como para considerar otra forma de encarar las situaciones. Había cambiado lo suficiente como para retener los sentimientos de ella y de Harry para sí. Solamente suyos ambos. Era algo absorbente. Pero eran sus dos mejores amigos. Lo único que no había compartido en toda la vida.

- No fue culpa mía. Pero acá estás tú... tratando de volver atrás el tiempo, eso no se puede.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ron... la destrozaste.

- estoy arrepentido.

- No fue...

- ¿Culpa de ella es entonces?

- ¡No lo es!

Ron soltó un suspiro cansado.

**- **te lo estoy suplicando Harry – explicó el pelirrojo acercándose hasta la chimenea donde su amigo seguía apoyado mirando sin cesar la foto de ellos tres. A ella le encantaba esa fotografía – Quiero hablar con ella, debe escucharme. Quiero explicarle, no quise acabar con sus sentimientos, con su ilusión.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste!

- Pero la vida se me va si ella no está aquí.

Podía escucharse los corazones agrietándose

- La quiero – murmuró bajito Ron buscando la mirada de Harry.

Quizás él no era ella y no podía entenderle con solo observarle, pero seguía siendo su amigo, su hermano desde toda la vida y eso le brindaba la capacidad de encerrarle, de acorralarle ante las puertas de la verdad. Hacer que terminase haciendo lo que quería.

Harry era bueno. No se negaría. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era justo, no debía manipularlo, debía pedirle, rogarle si era necesario.

- Ella te quería tanto – habló el hijo de un merodeador - ¡Eras su mejor amigo! Y sabías lo que te jugabas con todo esto. Lo hiciste. Le rompiste el alma, Ron, aún cuando ella no se cansaba de decir cuánto te...

- ¡Cuánto me quería! ¡Lo sé!

¿Llegarían a algún lado con toda esa discusión?

- Pero si ella ya no siente amor por mí, déjame verla, por última vez...

No. No si ella no quería.

- Quiero hablarle por última vez – siguió Ron. Harry se había apartado en dirección a la puerta luego de unos segundos en silencio. – Que sepa que la necesito, que quiero que se quede a mi lado. Yo sé que... que fui un idiota, que no debí lastimarla. ¡Que fue el peor error de mi vida! Pero me equivoqué... fue eso un error.

- Eso no cambia nada.

- Cambia si hablas con ella... dile, Harry... – le suplicó con voz muy pausada.

El moreno volteó a verle con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo debía explicarle? Muchas imágenes en su mente aparecieron de pronto, tanto que se mareó. Ella sollozando entre sus brazos. Ella pidiéndole auxilio. Un Socorro silencioso que sólo ellos dos comprenderían. Y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en sus cuencas de color miel.

- Me voy a morir... – insistió Ron.

- ¡No digas estupideces! – se apresuró a decirle Harry aún sin dejar de verle. Nunca se amedrentaba con Ron. Nunca dejaba de regañarle y de sentirse en lo correcto con él. A pesar de que en ese momento continuaba sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. - ¡Fuiste tú! Tú la perdiste. Le agotaste. Se cansó de pedirte felicidad, sabías que la ibas a perder y sin embargo no hiciste nada, Ron. No me vengas con eso ahora porque... no fue culpa mía.

Ron abrió grandes los ojos. Él realmente amaba a su chica. Ese muchacho que peleaba con uñas y dientes por los sentimientos de una mujer ajena a esa conversación la amaba.

- Sé todo eso – susurró bajito cerrando la conexión que repentinamente les había unido – pero sólo quiero verla otra vez, si ella ya no siente nada... se acabará... La dejaré.

- Me va a...

- Doler el alma – terminó su frase Ronald – te dolerá el alma porque te has enamorado de ella.

Harry parpadeó nervioso y muy confundido. ¿Por qué Ron parecía tan tranquilo?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá, se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto frustrado y volvió a observarle.

- No fue culpa mía, Harry – susurró – Fue culpa tuya. Ella siempre te quiso. Y de alguna forma tú lo sabías. Sabías que no dejaba hablar de ti, que te buscaba, que te consolaba, que estaba constantemente dándote su apoyo. Pero... no lo viste. Y no fue culpa mía. Porque en ese entonces... cuando inconscientemente te amaba, tu le rompías el alma...

Harry abrió la boca súbitamente. ¿Era cierto? Todo lo que estaba destinado a uno volvía de una forma, regresaba, hacía mella en uno y jamás se iba.

Miró a los ojos de su mejor amigo, no lucía enfadado, no lucía triste sólo parecía la persona más tranquila del planeta. Eso le preocupó por unos segundos.

- No fue culpa tuya enamorarte de ella, Harry, como tampoco mía acabar reconociéndolo.

Y el corazón dejó de latirle por segundos tratando de descubrir en los ojos de Ron lo que implícitamente trataba de decirle.

Si todo lo que había dicho Ron era verdad, si tenía una razón para volver a su casa y encerrarse en sus brazos y no volver a perderla, no volver a alejarla. Si a fin de cuentas había habido una razón para todo lo que entre ellos había ocurrido pero que de todas formas no se había robado a su hermano, entonces... si la había habido... Entonces sí era culpa suya.

_**FIN**_

Fic editado. Espero que les haya gustado. Básicamente sólo he sacado las partes donde citaba la canción en la que me basé para escribir esto.

Besos a todos,

Ruby


End file.
